Not My Cup Of Tea
by bluegreygreen
Summary: 19 yr old Jade just got an overpaid office job. For her life just couldn't get better.. Wait. Hold on a sec! Who said anything about travelling all across the country with wrestlers?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 19 yr old Jade just got an overpaid office job. For her,life just couldn't get better...Wait! Hold on a sec!Who said anything about travelling all across the country with wrestlers?(RandyOrtonFic)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Thank you so much Mr. McMahon, I really appre-"

"That's okay Ms. Summers,now I want you to call Mr. Eric Bischoff. He is the person whom you will assisst."

What crawled up his ass and died? I was only thanking him. I really didn't know what to think about this man. On one hand he was doing me a HUGE favor by giving me a job. Me? An inexperienced 19 yr old, who had no idea WHAT she wanted in life but knew she had to get a job first. And on the other hand he was acting like such an annoying pig! Hmmm.. what'd he say? Oh Eric Bischoff, my first boss. Well not really.. this piggy is but Oh WHATEVER! I didn't even have his number to begin with

"Umm..Mr. McMahon,sir, I don't have Mr. Bischoff's num-"

"I am getting to that...And you will have to sign this contract, it's just a formality, nothing too serious..." There we go again, I looked down and started playing with my thumbs. Then I heard him clear his throat, so instinctively I looked up at him and he was smirking at me! Was I embarassed? Yes, I was. He was mocking me and I was... sitting there.. feeling wierd.

"Oh ya..umm..ya.." I acted as if nothing was wrong but I know that he could see through my facade. The red tinge on my cheeks must have been the cause.

I took the pen from his hand and signed the contract. I didn't even bother reading it. I just wanted to get out of there as quick as possible.

"Here is the number you so desperately want. Call him today and he will give you all the details that you will need. Any questions?" I didn't desperately want anybody's number!

"No.. Thank you" Finally.. it's over. Now all I had to do was walk out of his office with as much dignity that I could muster and walk across the road to the nice coffee shop I had seen earlier and get some warm hot chocolate. The thought of having the hot beverage made me smile. I was a sucker for chocolate.

"No need to thank me,little girl,there are only two reasons why you have gotten this job if it hadn't been for those certain circumstances you would have never gotten the job. One because the only other person that had applied for this job was a knuckle head and two because not many people like travelling for the majority of the year, working away from their families and to add to that it's tough living on the road for so long and then when pressure gets to them-they quit. But since you have signed a contract with me for a year, you will not be able to leave unless I terminate your contract. "

"Uhh.. I have a few quesions now.."

"Hurry up, little girl, I'm a busy man"

What did he mean travel for the majority of the year? I didn't know anything about going anywhere..It didn't say that anywhere, I couldn't have skipped it but the writing on the classifieds was so small so it was possible...Confusion was clearly written all over my face.

"It's okay. I was just bewildered for a second there. Well you obviously have a lot of work.. I- I better leave now" Oh god! What am I going to do..

I gave one last smile, turned around and walked out more baffled than I had ever been in my entire life. I was screwed. Travelling across the country with sweaty wrestlers? Not exactly my cup of tea. I only knew one thing for sure, I needed that hot chocolate more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything!

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my-!" I tripped over one of the wires that were lying around backstage. I cursed the damn thing and continued my search for Mr. Bischoff's office.

It'd been a week since that fateful day at Mr. McMahon's office. Since then, I had spoken to Mr. Bischoff- or Eric as he preferred to be called- quite a few times over the phone. He seemed like a genuinely nice man, and for that I was grateful. I went over my job description with him and it cleared out a lot of things for me. Honestly, the only part that scared me now was hanging around those big ogres all day.

After walking around for a while I finally found my destination. Even after all those conversations, I still felt the butterflies in my stomach. I knocked hesitantly on the door and waited for a green signal from inside. It never came. I opened the door cautiously and peeked in. I was shocked to see a well-dressed man - clearly in his 20's - sitting on one of the few couches, reading a fitness magazine. Surely, it couldn't have been Eric, I expected him to be old and well, not so handsome, I must say.

"Uh- Eric?" I squeaked out. I cleared my throat and this time I repeated myself clearly. Eric looked up to me and smirked.

"Hi. I'm your new assistant; I talked with you over the phone..." Damn him and his eyes..!

"Oh... How could I forget? It's a pleasure meeting you, Miss..?"

"Summers. Jade Summers," I answered. I was confused. How could he forget my name so easily, after all, we had spoken just before my flight took off.

"Uh- well, is there anything in particular that you would like me to do right now?" I asked. He was just standing there, I thought I'd better ask him since his gaze was making me feel more self-conscious by the minute.

"So... I take it that you're not much of a wrestling fan?" He asked.

"Not really, no. But I don't see how that would affect my job? I'm sure I won't disappoint." I answered. I was getting nervous and he was enjoying every second. How could anyone change their personality in a matter of hours? Coming to think about it, Eric's voice wasn't this deep on the phone.

Just then, a middle-aged man walked in. He looked a bit terrifying but my instincts told me otherwise.

"Ah- Miss Summers, I presume. How was your flight?" He spoke. I looked at him with a questioning look. "It was very good, thanks." Realization dawned on me. The man who I had been speaking to for the past few minutes wasn't Eric at all!

"Randy, I'm hoping you haven't scared her already." Eric looked at Randy looked- no, smirked back at him. Oh, how I would love to wipe that off his face..!

"Oh, he's been a wonderful gentleman." I answered sarcastically. I don't know whether Eric chose to ignore that or didn't hear it at all. I glared at Randy and then he smirks. Again. Why am I not surprised?

"Eric, I'll just talk to you after I'm done in the ring; seeing as you have company now," he said. He walked out like he owned the place, confidence oozing out of him.

I let out a deep sigh. At last all the work was over. I made a few phone calls, did some paper work and made coffee – and boy..! did I make a lot of coffee. Eric is a caffeine addict. Literally.

I took a look at my surroundings; I was sitting in the make-shift cafeteria. Not many wrestlers were around. I'm guessing they were in their respective changing rooms. The first thing I noticed was that there were people everywhere; running around, performing the various tasks in order to make this another successful show. Second, the food didn't look appetizing at all; and I was starving. I was a picky eater and vegetarian, so it was always hard to get food. And I desperately needed some chocolate. This is so unfair!

"Hey! You! Uhh- Jade, was it? Have you seen Bischoff?"

I turned around to see Mr. Smirky, himself.

"Yes, Randy," I stressed on his name. He chuckled. He actually thought I was being funny. I was angry.

"It's not funny," I argued like a 5 year old.

"How mature," he said.

"So, where is he? Bischoff?" he repeated, clearly amused.

"In his office, obviously," I answered with a huff.

"He isn't there."

"He is"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"I just checked"

"Well then, I don't know where he is. Now would you kindly leave me alone?" He was getting on my last nerves.

He rolled his eyes and walked off. How dare he!

Forgetting about the idiotic wrestler, I assembled all the papers lying on the table and made my way towards Eric's office. He told me to leave them on his desk after I was done. I did exactly what he told me to do. I made sure I didn't forget any of my belongings and walked to the exit.

It was a few minutes past midnight and I was exhausted. The hotel that the WWE was residing at wasn't far from the arena, thankfully. I breathed in the fresh air, glad to be out of the stuffy backstage. It was neither cold nor hot. It was perfect.

Fifteen minutes later, I walked through the lobby of the hotel and towards my hotel room. It was a decent sized room and everything looked satisfactory but the bathroom was atrocious.

I opened my suitcase and got out my pajamas. When I'd checked in earlier on that day, I was too lazy to remove my toiletries and opted instead to take a little nap. I slept longer than intended and which was why I took one of the quickest showers and made my way to the arena.

I changed into my nightwear, turned the light off and went to bed. What was I dreaming of, you ask? Certainly NOT the grey-eyed, handsome ogre!


End file.
